Reuen-san
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Tamu itu selalu datang tiap minggu, memesan sajian manis, dan tersenyum ramah pada siapapun. "Panggil saja Reuen. Aku enggak begitu suka sama nama depanku." Jadilah Isogai memanggilnya 'Reuen-san' tiap kali sosok bertudung putih itu datang ke kafe. (onesided)-untuk event Yuumasutra #4: Yuumafantasia.
**#1| First Meeting: Sweet**

* * *

Sosok berjubah putih itu selalu duduk di tempat yang sama; di meja paling pojok, duduk tepat di samping jendela, sendirian, dan memesan hidangan manis yang Isogai yakin tidak layak dikonsumsi dalam jumlah besar jika tidak ingin terkena diabetes. Sebut saja secangkir teh yang gulanya empat sendok sendiri, _honey toast_ , _chiffon cake_ , _velvet cake_ , dan lain-lain yang masing-masing sepotong serta dipesan bersamaan. Sekalinya Isogai bertanya apa orang itu tidak takut terkena diabetes, yang bersangkutan tertawa lebar sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Enggak perlu khawatir, aku sehat banget kok orangnya!" jawab sosok berambut pirang keemasan itu. Satu suapan honey toast menyusul.

Dan Isogai hanya bisa tersenyum kaku memandangi tingkah laku orang yang harusnya lebih tua darinya itu.

 **oOo**

 **Reuen-san**

 **[** 07-Ghost x Assassination Classroom **]**

 **oOo**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the fic and gain nothing but pure amusement.

 **Warning:** spoiler buat yang belum baca 07-Ghost chapter 88 sampai akhir, BL, untuk Yuumasutra #4 (Yuumafantasia)

 **oOo**

Tamu itu selalu datang tiap minggu, memesan sajian manis, dan tersenyum ramah pada siapapun. Bahkan pada orang yang tidak dikenal seperti Isogai, orang itu tetap memanggilnya akrab ("Yuuma-kun, pesanan biasa, masing-masing satu!")—padahal Isogai saja tidak tahu apa nama depannya. Si empunya mata hijau elektrik itu hanya menyebut satu kata yang Isogai yakini sebagai nama keluarga berpengaruh di Distrik 3: "Panggil saja Reuen. Aku enggak begitu suka sama nama depanku."

Jadilah Isogai memanggilnya 'Reuen-san' tiap kali sosok bertudung putih itu datang ke kafe.

.

"Reuen-san, yakin nih enggak bakal kena diabetes?"

Reuen hanya mendengus. "Seriusan deh, aku enggak bakal kenapa-kenapa." Dan tersenyum lebar kemudian. "Tapi makasih udah khawatir! Senang rasanya ada yang peduli."

Isogai garuk pipi, tawanya kaku. Ia tidak bisa berkata kalau dia juga khawatir kafenya bakal dituntut, 'kan…

Sang ikemen berseragam waiter baru akan pergi saat ia merasakan tarikan di lengan kemejanya. Ketika ia menoleh, terlihat Reuen sedang menyodorkan sepiring velvet cake (yang Isogai hapal merupakan menu terenak dan lumayan menguras dompet sepiringnya) ke arahnya. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah. "Hari ini kafe lumayan sepi, 'kan?"

Isogai lihat kanan-kiri. Memang betul yang dikatakan Reuen; tidak begitu banyak pengunjung hari ini. Mungkin malas keluar rumah untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta, mungkin juga memilih untuk pergi ke taman hiburan yang terletak di pusat kota. Satu anggukan dan tawa ramah nan kekanakan kembali.

"Kalau gitu, ayo temenin aku makan! Aku yang bayar kok!"

-rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, 'kan?

(minggu ini, Isogai membuat catatan untuk diri sendiri: meskipun rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, tetapi batasi diri pada yang masuk kategori normal. Sepiring velvet cake dan secangkir teh dengan gula lima sendok, harus diingat-ingat, sama sekali tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori normal ala Isogai Yuuma)

* * *

 **#2| Second Meeting: Sour**

* * *

Minggu ini, Reuen masih datang sendiri. Masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Masih memesan menu yang sama. Hanya saja—

"Reuen-san sakit gigi?"

Reuen meringis kecil. Wajahnya masih terlihat suram. "Aku gak bakal sakit, beneran. Ini bukan karena makanan manis atau apa…"

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Isogai. Lalu apa alasan Reuen, yang biasanya happy-go-lucky, bermuram durja pagi ini?

Isogai tengok kanan-kiri lagi, ke dalam dan keluar, sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Reuen. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah, ia siap menjadi tempat curhat dadakan. "Ceritain aja, mungkin aku bisa bantu sedikit."

Bahkan tawa Reuen tereduksi menjadi kekehan kecil. Masalah segawat apa yang melanda langganan kafe satu ini?

(karena Isogai lebih suka melihat 'Reuen-san' tertawa. Orang ini lebih cocok terlihat bahagia daripada menautkan alis dengan dahi berkerut, bibirnya lebih cocok mengulum senyum daripada bergetar dan digigit hingga berdarah)

"…Yuuma-kun, apa kau tahu cara mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang, gara-gara suatu kejadian, tidak bisa percaya lagi pada orang lain?"

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Tiga—

-apa Reuen baru saja bilang ia gagal berteman dengan seseorang? Sebegitu parahnya dampak 'gagal mengakrabkan diri' pada orang yang baru ia kenal?

Dari luar kafe, suara dengungan hawkzille menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Melihat Reuen yang masih bermuram durja dan sepertinya belum akan bicara (ia masih mengunyah potongan besar _honey toast_ -nya, pipi menggembung seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk hanya saja terisi kunyahan roti manis bermadu), Isogai memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Kau tahu, Reuen-san, kau bisa membungkus makanan ini dan membawanya pulang, lho."

Klik. Kalimat itu berhasil menarik perhatian Reuen. Remaja yang lebih tua dari Isogai (dan lebih tinggi pula) itu berkedip pelan, kunyahan di mulut terlupakan, garpu masih di depan mulut.

Bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di pipi Isogai. _Reuen-san enggak peka suasana_ , noted _._ "Maksudku, bungkus saja cake yang belum sempat kau habiskan dan bagi dua dengan teman barumu. Mungkin dia akan sedikit membuka diri?" _Kecuali kalau dia enggak suka yang manis-manis_ , tambah Isogai dalam hati, tidak mau menurunkan semangat Reuen yang mulai naik lagi.

Dan senyuman Reuen pun telah kembali ke wajah si empunya.

(catatan untuk minggu ini, selain catatan mental di atas: Reuen-san suka membuat teman baru, tetapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi orang yang susah membuka diri karena trauma tertentu. Pantas saja dengan nyamannya ia memanggil Isogai 'Yuuma-kun' saat pertama mengobrol langsung.

Ngomong-omong, kenapa napasnya terasa sesak begini?)

* * *

 **#3| Third Meeting: Sweet and Sour**

* * *

"Yuuma-kun! Aku datang lagi~"

Mata emas kedap-kedip cepat, berusaha mencerna fakta bahwa Reuen tidak datang seorang diri minggu ini. Di sebelahnya, kontras dengan hawa-hawa bahagia yang menguar dari sosok Reuen, berdiri sosok lain berjubah hitam dan bersyal putih yang mukanya kelewat masam. Alis coklat tua bertautan, bibir terkatup rapat, sepasang mata violet melempar tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang berada di jalur pandangannya. Bahkan poni panjangnya tidak sanggup menutupi sepasang mata yang membuat Isogai merinding disko itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau ketidakpekaan Reuen sudah di luar batas normal dan bisa membuat korban berjatuhan.

"Perkenalkan, ini teman yang kuceritakan minggu lalu. Panggil saja dia—" Jeda. Mata hijau melirik surai cokelat tua, menunggu aba-aba untuk menyebut nama yang mungkin tidak boleh diketahui orang lain. Bisa jadi karena alasan tidak suka, bisa jadi alasan lain pula. Ada helaan napas panjang, lalu sorot mata tajam menumpul (dan Isogai pun tanpa sadar menghela napas lega). Dengan suara kelewat datar, orang yang terlihat amat sangat tidak rela dibawa ke kafe ini bergumam, "Kal."

Isogai sangat tergoda untuk menanyakan apa namanya merupakan singkatan dari kalsium, tetapi mengingat sorot mata yang baru saja menumpul, dikuburnya dalam-dalam pertanyaan tersebut dan mempersilakan dua orang itu masuk. Dan tentu saja, Reuen membawa mereka ke tempat duduknya yang biasa; meja paling pojok, dengan dirinya duduk di samping jendela dan berhadapan langsung dengan temannya. _Pesanannya pun tidak berubah_ , pikir Isogai sambil mencatat pesanan Reuen. Rampung mencatat bagian si pirang, ia beralih pada Kal—yang ternyata masih membaca buku menu. Perlu lima menit bagi si brunet untuk memutuskan pilihan yang jatuh pada, "Teh hitam dan strawberry shortcake dua."

… _seenggaknya Kal-san lebih normal pesanannya._

 **.**

"Kalian udah akrab ceritanya?"

Reuen nyengir lebar, Kal mendengus pelan. Isogai dapat melihat perbedaan jauh di antara mereka; Reuen dikelilingi suasana musim semi, berbunga-bunga dan ikut membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum lebar. Kal, di sisi lain, lebih terasa seperti musim salju; dingin, membuat orang segan untuk bicara, dan menutup diri dari khalayak ramai. Isogai bahkan merasa Kal sangat janggal berada di tempat ramai seperti kafe pada hari ini.

"Lumayan~ Seenggaknya dia udah enggak kabur lagi tiap kusamperin~"

"Siapa yang enggak bakal kabur kalau kamu muncul tiba-tiba—" Sejenak, Isogai merasa seperti ada rahasia negara yang nyaris bocor saat mata hijau sedikit melebar, "—di depan pintu kamar orang tanpa ngasih kabar kapan pulang, hah?" Manik hijau kembali ke ukuran semula, dan Reuen lanjut menikmati _chiffon cake_ tanpa menyahuti ucapan Kal barusan. Isogai angguk-angguk saja, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuat rasa sesak itu kembali. "Tunggu. Kalian tinggal serumah?"

Segala aktivitas di meja terhenti. Dua pasang mata menatap Isogai, lalu ganti menatap satu sama lain. Setelah menelan chiffon cake-nya, Landkarte berkata riang, "Kami tinggal di Katedral Distrik 7, Yuuma-kun~"

Lagi-lagi, suara bising _hawkzille_ dari luar ditambah obrolan pengunjung kafe lain mengisi keheningan di meja paling pojok. Mengabaikan Isogai yang hanya bisa mematung membayangkan berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk naik bus dari Distrik 7 ke Distrik 1 (ditambah total harga pesanan mingguan si langganan), kedua remaja yang nyaris menginjak usia duapuluhan itu lanjut menikmati pesanan masing-masing.

Kesimpulan yang Isogai dapat minggu ini tentang 'Reuen-san': _orang ini hobi petualang dan kemungkinan punya banyak isi tabungan._

* * *

 **#4| Fourth Meeting: Bittersweet**

* * *

Hari Minggu pukul sembilan pagi, Reuen sudah duduk manis di meja biasa menunggu pesanan yang biasa pula. Kal tidak ikut minggu ini; mungkin trauma dicekoki sekian banyak makanan manis, mungkin pula berakhir sakit gigi dan mood memburuk hingga Reuen kembali terlihat muram.

Untuk kedua kali, Isogai berakhir menawarkan diri menjadi konsultan masalah pribadi.

"Tengkar dengan Kal-san, Reuen-san?"

Reuen bahkan tidak tertawa. Ia hanya menggeleng lemas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Cuma kelelahan, Yuuma-kun."

Isogai sama sekali tidak heran, mengingat jarak antara Katedral dan kafe ini yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dan memakan banyak tenaga meski hanya menaiki bus. Sedikit lega karena bukan masalah hubungan, Isogai pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, baru akan pamit kembali melayani meja lain saat ia lagi-lagi merasakan tarikan di lengan kemejanya.

Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, ia baru menyadari kehadiran garis hitam yang muncul di sekitar mata Reuen. Kulitnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. _Apa dia sakit?_

"Hei, Yuuma-kun."

Isogai bahkan terlalu khawatir untuk sekedar menyahut.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang para Ghost?"

 _Ghost…?_ "Maksudnya, tujuh Ghost yang 'itu' 'kan?"

Barulah Reuen tertawa kecil. "Memang Ghost yang mana lagi?"

Isogai duduk kembali, kali ini menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. "Kalau tentang para Ghost… menurutku mereka sangat dihormati. Masing-masing punya tugas tersendiri juga, jadi pembagian kerjanya tidak bertabrakan satu sama lain." Reuen angguk-angguk sendiri, belum menyentuh pesanannya sama sekali. "Lalu, yang mana yang paling kau sukai?"

 _Pertanyaan random apa ini_. "Um, Ghost favorit?"

Ah. Sekarang Reuen sudah nyengir lagi. "Yep, Ghost favorit," ulangnya dengan nada yang biasa. Yang biasa dalam artian 'Reuen yang biasa', bukan 'nada bicara orang pada umumnya'. Isogai menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Pucuk rambutnya yang ikut bergerak-gerak membuat Reuen merasa geli, namun menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. "Mungkin Landkarte?"

"Oh?" Hanya satu kata, tetapi sudah mewakili semua kekagetan si pirang bertudung putih. Isogai tersenyum lebar sambil menjelaskan, "Maksudku, dia hebat! Tugasnya membujuk supaya orang-orang tidak berbuat kejahatan lagi, 'kan? Itu tugas yang berat, mengelilingi dunia dan membujuk semua orang. Belum lagi ada orang yang keras kepala dan sulit mendengar nasihat orang lain…" Menyadari kalau Reuen sedang menahan tawa, pipi Isogai bersemu merah. "M-maaf, barusan aku ngelantur ya?"

Namun Reuen masih belum berhenti menahan tawa. Ia terlihat kesusahan bahkan sampai ada air mata muncul di sudut.

Untuk pertama kali, Isogai kebingungan menghadapi Reuen-san yang begini.

(tetapi setidaknya Reuen-san tidak muram lagi—itu yang paling penting)

* * *

 **#5| Fifth Meeting: Spicy**

* * *

"Keadaan politik sedang tidak enak, ya," ucap Reuen dengan wajah menghadap jendela. Ia tidak menatap Isogai, bahkan ketika memulai topik pembicaraan minggu ini. Isogai, yang saat itu sedang menyajikan pesanan Reuen, agak kaget mendengar topik yang bukan tentang Kal, makanan manis, anak-anak asuhan Katedral, dan sejenisnya. _Tumben ngomongin soal politik?_ "Ah, ya. Dengar-dengar Kaisar Barsburg memang mau deklarasi perang ke Raggs, 'kan," ujar Isogai setengah tidak peduli. Ini bukan bidangnya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan (mengingat seseorang yang ia kenal dan menduduki jabatan tinggi di sana selalu hobi membuat masalah jika bertemu mata), dan Isogai tidak mau peduli apapun kecuali berkaitan langsung dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Reuen masih belum menatap Isogai langsung, seolah sedang menghindarinya hari ini.

Isogai tidak suka itu.

"Reuen-san," panggil Isogai, berusaha ramah meski kekesalan membuncah. "Pesananmu sudah ada, kutinggal sebentar ke meja lain, ya?"

Sekilas, Isogai melihat senyuman—yang sangat bukan Reuen. Di kepala Isogai, Reuen identik dengan kata 'kekanakan'. Senyumnya yang biasa terkesan polos dan membuat orang lain tersenyum pula, namun senyum yang ini…

"Sebelum itu, Yuuma-kun."

…senyum yang ini…

"Mungkin minggu depan, aku enggak bisa mampir."

"Eh, oke?

…mengerikan?

Meskipun tertutupi senyum yang biasa, bayangan senyuman yang barusan masih melekat di ingatan Isogai.

Satu yang ia pikirkan: _siapa sebenarnya Reuen-san?_

* * *

 **#6| Sixth Meeting: Bitter**

* * *

Pagi tadi, meja kafe paling ujung tempat Reuen-san biasa duduk kosong.

Isogai yang sudah mempersiapkan hal tersebut hanya menghela napas pendek sambil merapikan peralatan makan di dapur kafe. Sebentar lagi waktunya tutup; tinggal merapikan peralatan ini dan Isogai bisa pulang ke rumah sambil menikmati salju yang turun di sepanjang jalan. Sendirian, tentu saja, karena semua rekan kerjanya sudah pulang (bahkan manajer yang sudah sejak sore tadi pulang karena urusan keluarga) dan toko-toko lain sudah akan tutup juga. Isogai baru akan mengenakan jaketnya ketika bel yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk kafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung.

 _Seingatku udah ada yang masang tanda tutup?_

Heran, Isogai buru-buru keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan. Ia nyaris berteriak ngeri melihat sosok Kal yang berdiri dengan wajah bersimbah darah, tangan menutupi bagian atas wajahnya dan napas terputus-putus. "K-Kal-san, matamu kenapa?!"

Kal tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam di tempat, tangan yang tidak menutupi mata mengisyaratkan Isogai untuk mendekat. Terang saja, Isogai semakin khawatir—dan takut. "Kal-san? Kuambilkan perban dulu ya?"

Gelengan keras. "Aku tidak akan lama; setelah ini aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit, jadi kemari sebentar."

Isogai mengabaikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia menghampiri sosok berjubah hitam dan bersyal putih (dengan sedikit noda merah—darah—di bagian atas) itu.

Dari jarak dekat begini, Isogai bisa melihat jelas kalau Kal tengah merintih kesakitan. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa, tangan yang tidak menutupi matanya langsung menutupi mata Isogai. Gerakannya cepat, sehingga Isogai tidak sempat menghindar. Mundur pun tidak bisa, karena telapak tangan yang dinginnya tidak wajar itu memberi tekanan penuh hingga mau tak mau Isogai mengerang kecil.

"Maaf, Isogai-san. Ada kemungkinan si bodoh itu akan kemari, mencarimu, dan mengancam nyawa banyak orang. Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kal-san—?!"

Sesaat sebelum rasa hangat yang sama sekali tidak menenangkan menjalar dari telapak tangan Kal, Isogai melihat simbol 'Ea' di punggung tangan Kal yang berlumur darah dari celah antara jemari kurus panjang itu.

.

(dua minggu kemudian, perang Raggs pecah. Berkat bantuan Asano, Isogai dan keluarganya bisa terhindar dari wajib militer dan terlindung dari huru-hara di kota. Isogai mendapat kabar kalau daerah letak kafe tempatnya bekerja termasuk salah satu yang mengalami kerusakan terparah, tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli—selama keluarganya selamat, itu sudah cukup.

Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti ada yang terlupakan…)

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

 **[ _another meeting, 10 years later_ ]**

* * *

Sepuluh tahun setelah Perang Raggs berlalu, kafe tempat Isogai bekerja sudah kembali beroperasi. Dirinya masih betah bekerja sebagai waiter, ditambah pekerjaan lain pula sehingga waktu senggangnya tidak sebanyak seperti awal bekerja di sini. Belum lagi pelanggan yang makin lama makin banyak (beberapa beralasan karena mereka hanya ingin menemui Isogai, tetapi Isogai meyakinkan diri itu karena menu yang makin bervariasi dan menggoda lidah)—Isogai nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol ringan dengan langganan lama.

Dan ngomong-omong, meja di barisan paling ujung itu terlihat sedikit berbeda sejak Perang Raggs berakhir.

Sialnya, Isogai tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

.

"Kafe ini ramai sekali, ya." Ini komentar seorang lelaki berseragam militer; apakah dia sedang bolos tugas atau memang sedang libur dan enggan melepas seragam, Isogai tidak tahu. Yang pasti, lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata sipit ini duduk di meja paling pojok, tepat di sebelah jendela, dan memesan hampir seluruh makanan manis yang ada dalam menu. Membandingkan porsi pesanan dan perawakan si anggota militer, Isogai harus menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan yang aneh-aneh dan terkesan menyinggung. Alamat habis nyawanya di ujung pedang kalau misal kejadian.

"Ah, ya. Akhir-akhir ini memang ramai, dan baru sepi di jam-jam seperti ini…"

Jam-jam seperti ini tentu saja sekitar satu jam menjelang tutup. Tentara ini datang mendadak saat kafe benar-benar sudah sepi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dan tidak ada lagi pelayan selain dirinya yang masih tersisa di sini. Yang lain sudah pulang duluan; Isogai suka rela menggantikan temannya yang seharusnya bertugas untuk menutup kafe hari ini.

"Ngomong-omong, kafe ini sudah dibuka jauh sebelum Perang Raggs dimulai, 'kan?"

Isogai mengangguk kaku. Ia tidak begitu suka mengingat waktu sebelum perang. Kepalanya terasa sakit tiap ia berusaha mengingatnya, entah kenapa.

Seakan menyadari ketidaknyamanan Isogai, sang Tentara bertubuh tinggi tersenyum. "Kuharap pesananku masih bisa dibungkus, Isogai-kun. Cake di sini masih sangat enak, aku ingin membawanya pulang untuk dibagikan dengan rekan-rekanku di kantor."

Isogai hanya tersenyum kecil—dipaksakan, tentu saja. Orang ini membuatnya sedikit merinding. "Apa mau dibungkus sekarang?"

Anggukan kecil, dan Isogai segera menuruti keinginan pelanggan terakhirnya ini.

Sesuatu darinya terasa familiar.

 _Tapi apa?_

"Terima kasih, Isogai-san. Kurasa minggu depan aku akan datang lagi—kuharap tidak ada masalah kalau aku membawa beberapa teman?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak."

Anggukan lagi. Lalu, sosok berseragam itu mengulurkan tangan berbalut handglove putih.

"Karena kurasa aku akan jadi salah satu pelanggan tetap kafe ini, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Isogai-san. Panggil saja aku Katsuragi."

Saat Isogai menjabat uluran tangan itu, Isogai merasa ada yang salah.

Kenapa mendadak ia ingin menangis dan meminta dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya?

"Um, salam kenal, Katsuragi-san."

Dan Isogai merasa kalau harusnya ada yang tertawa menanggapi ucapan kakunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
